Creature in the Forest
by Mistress-Gummi-Bear
Summary: After hearing a noise in the kinjirareta forest for days, Kouryuu decides to check it out. He comes upon the supposedly 'dangerous' creature and finds something a little different.
1. I

Creature in the Forest  
  
By: Goku/Sanzo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or anything related to it. Credit me no takee for it!!  
  
Summary: Kouryuu hears noises in the forbidden forest every night. One night, he decides to venture inside and see what is making the ruckus, but he is shocked to find the supposedly 'dangerous' monster in the forest.  
  
Kouryuu looked out at the landscape that surrounded the temple. Life was boring. Every day was the same old, same old. He blew a piece of his golden hair out of his face as his violet eyes scanned over the scenery he'd grown up with. The small pond, the great oak tree, over a hundred years old. Both works of nature he had gazed at far too often. Beyond the pond lay a beautiful cherry blossom tree garden. The wind was gently blowing, scattering the blossoms over the pond. Kouryuu watched with boredom as a tiny bird perched on the edge of his window. He brushed a few stray cherry blossoms from his hair and left the window with relief. He didn't know how much longer he could take the bland routine of life.  
He went down, looking for Shuei, hoping to find an interesting conversation to strike up with him.  
"Kouryuu." Said a voice from behind him. The young blonde turned around.  
"Yes master?"  
"Are you going to your martial arts studies class?" Koumyou Sanzo asked, smiling. Kouryuu shook his head.  
"I finished early."  
"Don't get into trouble. And make sure you don't upset the instructors." Koumyou informed.  
"You mean more than usual?" Kouryuu grinned. The Sanzo chuckled and strode on. The young teen looked in several rooms before he found Shuei.  
"Finished martial arts early again, Sanzo Jr.?" Shuei teased as the youth entered the room. "How many monks have you managed to piss of by jealously today?"  
"Don't you ever get bored with this place?" Kouryuu completely ignored the man's query.  
"I've grown to stand it. Why? You've finally realized this please is a bore?" Shuei stated.  
"Have you been hearing the noises in the forest lately?" Kouryuu glanced at the taller man.  
"Forest? You mean the kinjirareta forest?" Shuei inquired with a puzzled look on his face. The teen nodded.  
"I heard some sounds, like sobbing or whimpering. I've been hearing it every night for the past six days."  
"Probably just a wild animal. It couldn't be what you think it is."  
"One doesn't know it one doesn't check." Kouryuu replied half- heartedly.  
"It's called the kinjirareta for a reason, Kouryuu. It's forbidden for us to enter because of the dangerous creature that lives inside." He explained.  
"It doesn't sound very dangerous to me." The other mumbled before leaving reluctantly.  
"He sure is different from the others." The instructor sighed in amusement.  
  
Kouryuu thought more about the noises in the forbidden forest as he passed through the corridors. Could the deadly and merciless creature he'd heard about in the legends be making the seemingly innocent sounds in the night?  
As the temple legend had it, a creature was seen near the temple grounds, hundreds of years ago. It was said that it attacked humans, and destroyed part of the temple. No one could kill it, not even Yamuii Sanzo, the current Sanzo of that time. All that Yamuii was capable of was sealing the monster inside the forest, and forbidding anyone to go inside.  
As obedient as monks are, no one had yet ventured inside the kinjirareta forest in centuries. Kouryuu yawned tiredly, coming upon his room. The sun had almost disappeared behind the trees, casting a reddish glow over the already darkened sky.  
"No!" A faint cry echoed from the kinjirareta forest. Kouryuu's ears perked up, he looked out the window. Nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary, until, another cry was hears, and a glint of gold peeked through the maze of tree trunks.  
Either out of curiosity or annoyance, the blonde kept his robes on and made his way outside. He was going to find out what exactly was in that forest. As he neared the large grove of trees, the sobs got louder and louder. "Are those monks afraid of a stupid creature that cries all night?" The youth asked himself, hesitating before brushing several tree branches aside to enter the forest. He moved carefully through the mingle of trees. The sobs turned to words, and a shaky voice whimpered.  
"Why? You were my only friend... I was so lonely without you, now you're gone." The voice said. Kouryuu heard the clang and clatter of chains, only a few feet away he raised his gaze to a boy, about his age, sitting on top of a large boulder. Beside him was a small bird, lying on it's side. The boy looked up, wiping his eyes. Tears streaked his face, his golden eyes large and full of sadness. Under his ruffled brown hair, a gold head-band covered his bangs. As he moved, the remaining sunlight reflected off of it, shining sharply into the Kouryuu's eyes. He raised his arm, his long sleeve shielding his eyes from the brightness.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm... I'm..." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I dunno." He admitted, hanging his head. He began to stand up, but heavy chains and shackles pulled him back down.  
"You mean you don't have a name?" Kouryuu looked at the chained figure suspiciously.  
"Yeah."  
"What're you doing here?"  
"Five hundred years ago, a monk let me into the temple near by. Later that night, a wild dog came and attacked the temple. It killed some priests and tore up the kitchen. All the injured priests died, so I was the only one who knew what the wolf had done. Once it left, the remaining monks found out, and thought I did it. Then the Sanzo sealed me inside this forest, and bound me to this rock with the chains." The brunette explained quietly.  
"So, you're not the dangerous creature they say you are?" Kouryuu glanced at the dead bird on the rock. The boy shook his head.  
"Oh, Birdie died."  
"Huh?"  
"The bird. He's been my only friend ever since I got here. He died today." His face was solemn.  
"How strong are-" Kouryuu began as he lightly touched the chains. As soon as he did, the shackles broke.  
"Wow!" The other teen gaped in amazement. He moved his arms and legs around freely. "How'd you do that?" He swung onto a tree branch and began hopping from one tree to another.  
"Quit it, stupid monkey."  
"You freed me! Thank you, thank you!" He jumped on Kouryuu and tightly hugged him. They fell over.  
"Get offa me, baka saru." The blonde hissed.  
"Can you give me a name?" The brunette asked excitedly.  
"How about, baka saru?" Kouryuu replied, still trying to pry the monkey off him.  
"No. Gimme a real name." He whined.  
"Goku. It's short and an idiot monkey like you should be able to remember it."  
"Goku? Yay! My name's Goku!" Goku exclaimed. "What's your name?"  
"Kouryuu." He shifted uncomfortably under Goku's weight. "Now get off me." Reluctantly, Goku crawled off the young Sanzo disciple, watching him brush the dirt off his robes.  
"I'm hungry." Stated Goku after thinking for a minute.  
"Just because I freed you doesn't mean I'm going to be your friend and feed you." Kouryuu growled.  
"But I'm really hungry. I feel like I could eat a tree!" Goku whined. His gaze fell to the ground where a string of red beads lay. 'Shit.' Kouryuu thought as he bent over to pick up his necklace. He was too slow, Goku snatched them and quickly climbed up a tree. "I'll give you this after you give me some food." He bargained. The item's owner watched Goku climb fro tree-branch to tree-branch, then jump to the ground. He took off running deeper into the forest. Kouryuu chased after him.  
"Where do you think you're going with that?!" He yelled. The monkey didn't reply. Kouryuu followed him through the jungle of trees, then realized Goku had led him back to the temple. If the other priests saw Goku, they'd seal him back in the forest. "Stay away from the-"  
"What's the ruckus?" A monk stepped out of the temple, glancing at Kouryuu and Goku. "Kouryuu, have you brought a visitor here?" He grinned.  
"Uh..."  
"Ah! He has gold eyes! It's the creature from the forest! You released it!!" The monk yelled.  
"He's not a threat to us."  
"You've heard the legends, Kouryuu. Koumyou Sanzo must banish him back to the kinjirareta forest!"  
"No, lemme explain." Goku began.  
  
And that concludes chapter one of this story. Please review, and do not flame me! Super sorry if it was too ooc. Come back for next chapter! R'n'R!! 


	2. II

Creature in the Forest  
  
By: Goku/Sanzo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of it's related characters. I own nothing.  
  
"We priests won't tolerate an unholy prescence!" The monk stated. "Kouryuu, keep the demon here while I got fetch Sanzo."  
"Yes." Kouryuu sighed as he watched the panicked man leave.  
"I'd get out of here if I were you." He said as he glanced at Goku.  
"Where do I go?" The brunette asked.  
"Follow me." The blonde growled as he led the monkey towards the back of the temple. He pushed a few bushes aside to reveal a small door. Openening it, he ducked and went through, waiting for Goku to follow suit. "Koumyou Sanzo showed me this passage. Not many monks know about it."  
"Ah... who is Koumyou Sanzo?" Goku asked as he crouched over to fit into the small passage-way.  
"He's my master."  
"Master?"  
"Yeah. He's my teacher." Kouryuu explained.  
"Oh. Teacher. I get it." Goku replied thoughtfully.  
"This'll lead to the back of my room. I'll keep you there till the commotion settles down. Then, you're outta here."  
"T-thanks." The brunette said, still following Kouryuu down the narrow way. Once they stopped, the young priest-in-training jiggled a small door handle and slowly opened it. He and Goku crawled out.  
"So this is-"  
"Shut up." Kouryuu demanded, standing still.  
"Koumyou Sanzo! Come quick! The demon from the forest was released!" The shout sounded through the thin walls of the temple. "Kouryuu's got him outside!"  
"Calm down and lead me to them." Koumyou replied calmly. Footsteps were heard padding passed Kouryuu's room and down the hall.  
"Okay, it's safe now."  
"Hey, as long as we're here, can I have some food?" Goku inquired. Kouryuu was about to refuse the query, but glanced at his necklace still in the monkey's hands.  
"If you give my necklace back." He replied.  
"Okay." The brunette handed him the strung beads.  
"I'll go get you something to eat. You stay here, and don't mess around, okay?" Kouryuu sighed.  
"Yup." Goku answered, smiling at the fact he was going to get fed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"I don't see this demon you spoke of." Koumyou Sanzo said as he looked around the temple grounds.  
"I swear, it was here just a moment ago. I told Kouryuu to watch it, he must've captured him." The monk replied in a panic.  
"Oh, there's Kouryuu." Koumyou replied as he saw the young blonde inside the temple. "Kouryuu! Please come here."  
"Yes?" He asked as he approached them. 'What am I gonna say about the creature?' He racked his brain for an answer.  
"Did you see the demon?" The Sanzo inquired.  
"Uh... yes. I tried to restrain him... but he got away. I chased after him, but he disappeared into the forest." Kouryuu lied quickly.  
"Well then, in the forest it will stay." Koumyou stated as he headed back inside the temple with Kouryuu. He saw a flash of brown and gold and paused. "Kouryuu, did you find a monkey to be your pet?" He smiled.  
"Y-yeah. I was hoping I could keep him as a pet." The blonde fibbed again.  
"That's perfectly alright. Just see to it that it doesn't get into any mischief." The Sanzo replied, then walked away.  
"Stupid monkey." Kouryuu hissed as he looked through the halls for Goku. He couldn't believe the idiot was running around in the halls, he had specifically told him not to mess around and stay there! He peeked inside one of the rooms, and found Goku. "What do you think you're doing in here?"  
"Ah... I was looking for you. You were gone for a long time and I thought you got hurt. But I kinda got lost." Goku admitted truthfully.  
"Come on." Kouryuu grabbed the monkey's arm and dragged him out of the room and back to his own. "Nobody is supposed to see you. If you do, they'll seal you back in the forest. You don't want that, do you?"  
"No." Goku shook his head quickly. "I just wanted to stay with you."  
"You can't stay here forever, you'll have to leave sometime."  
"But... what about food?" The brunette whined with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Fine." Kouryuu took a bread roll and some vegetables out for him.  
"There isn't any meat." The creature said as he looked the meal over.  
"It's either that or nothing." The blonde replied.  
"'Kay." Goku said before devouring the food at a dangerous speed.  
"You're gonna choke to death if you eat that fast." Kouryuu stated as he watched the monkey clean off his plate in mere seconds. He glanced out the window. The sky was dark and dotted with stars. "I guess you can stay the night." Kouryuu sighed.  
  
End of Chapter II  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE review!! It's got about two chappies left, it's a pretty short story. Thank you to my 2 reviewers (yay!):  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu  
  
and  
  
TheSacredFlame 


	3. III

Creature in the Forest  
  
By: Goku/Sanzo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of it's related characters. I own nothing.  
  
"Hey... Kouryuu." Goku said from his mat on the floor.  
"Shut up!" Kouryuu yelled for the hundredth time that night.  
"But I'm still hungry." The monkey whined.  
"I don't care, now go to sleep." The young blonde held his pillow over his ears so not to hear the other's complaints. Goku had been complaining about his empty stomach and how hungry he was for over an hour, and Kouryuu had had enough. Happy to get some peace and quiet for a few precious moments, he blonde had actually begun to drift into sleep when a familiar voice roused him from his treasured silence.  
"I can't fall asleep on an empty stomach."  
"Too bad, if you don't shut up the other priests will hear you, and you won't be able to stay here."  
"Oh, okay. But you gotta promise that you'll feed me in the morning." Goku replied.  
"Whatever, just go to sleep.  
  
Morning  
  
"Goku..." Kouryuu repeatedly shook the said boy to wake him up.  
"Ah... hungry..." The teen mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over on top of Kouryuu's arm. The blonde cringed, how would this look to the monkey?  
"Go..ku... you're laying on my arm, get up." He said louder, hoping the monks in nearby rooms wouldn't hear. The boy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Morning already?" He mumbled, then opened his eyes. "Sun!" He yelled, grabbing Kouryuu's hair and sending both of them toppling over.  
"Hey, what'd you think you're doing?!" Kouryuu exclaimed. Pushing Goku off of him, only after the nuisance had managed to get some of his hair as a souvenir. He rubbed the side of his head painfully.  
"Sorry. It looked like the sun." Goku apologized quickly. He glanced at the hair in his hands and looked away.  
  
"Aren't you hungry or something?" The blonde asked, his head still throbbing.  
"Yeah!" After Kouryuu had fed Goku without getting noticed by any of the monks, the uneducated monkey had to relieve himself. "I gotta pee! Really bad!"  
"Okay, okay." Kouryuu sighed as he led Goku to the bathroom. He waited patiently beside the door for a moment before footsteps were heard.  
"Oh, good morning, Kouryuu." Koumyou Sanzo greeted with a smile. "Are you guarding the bathroom?" He chuckled.  
"N-no. Someone's in there."  
"I thought all the other priests were still asleep." Kouryuu was about to think up an answer when the door opened, and Goku came out of the bathroom. "Who is this?"  
"Ah!" Goku yelped as he saw Koumyou standing in front of him. He went to run away but the Sanzo priest held him back. He crouched over so they were at equal heights.  
"So... the creature really didn't get away." He smiled at Goku. "Did he, Kouryuu?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Is this the 'pet monkey'?"  
"Hey! I'm not a monkey." Goku pouted.  
"He's not as dangerous as they say he is in the legend." The blonde explained quickly.  
"I didn't think so. He can stay, but I'm counting on you to look after him." Koumyou replied. "What's your name?" He turned to the brunette.  
"Me? Yeah, I have a name. My name's Goku!" He said excitedly.  
"My, what intriguing golden eyes."  
"Kouryuu-san has sun hair!"  
"Hm?" Koumyou glanced at the young blonde who shrugged.  
"His hair. It's like the sun." Goku explained.  
"Oh, I see." The older man ruffled the boy's hair and stood up. "Keep an eye on him, Kouryuu." He stated as he walked away.  
"Yes master." Came the reply from Kouryuu. "Goku, you must stay here and not get into trouble while I'm gone, understood?"  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked frantically. "Why can't I go with you?"  
"I'm going my studies, and you'll distract me if I take you along."  
"No I won't. I promise."  
"Listen, I'm not taking you with me, okay?" Kouryuu said firmly.  
"All right. But you're not gonna let those other creepy people put me back in the forest, are you?" The golden-eyed boy asked suspiciously.  
"No. Just stay in my room and don't go out unless it's an emergency. The other monks don't know that you're not a threat."  
"What if I get hungry?"  
  
"You'll have to wait. I'm not gonna be gone that long anyway. Take a nap, or read a book or something." Kouryuu sighed. "I've gotta go."  
"Bye."  
  
End of Chapter III  
  
Thanks for reading, and of course, please review!  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers:  
  
TheSacredFlame  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu  
  
Silver on the Tree  
  
Koryu-Sanzo  
  
Klee5  
  
Thank you all very much... I really appreciate your reviews. Oh, the next chapter will be the last. I know, so sad. But, this is a pretty short story, so yeah. Catch ya soon!!  
  
Buh-bye! 


	4. IV

Creature in the Forest  
  
By: Goku/Sanzo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of it's related characters. I own nothing.  
  
Last chappie, folks! Please review!  
  
A Week Later...  
  
"Do you have to follow me everywhere?" Kouryuu growled as he walked, monkey in tow.  
"Yup." Goku chirped happily behind him. "I would be outside, running away from you after you chase me with the broom, but it's all wet. Why does water drip from the sky? Are there leaks in the clouds?" He asked as he ran to the window and watched the rain pelt the glass. He traced his fingers over the trail of water it left when it ran down the window.  
"No. It's called rain. I dunno why it happens, it just does." Kouryuu replied, grabbing the broom he began sweeping the inside of the temple.  
"Just like how the sun is all bright and puts light everywhere, and no one knows why, it just does?" The brunette inquired.  
"I guess so." The violet-eyed teen sighed, watching the monkey run around him in circles. "If you have that much energy, help me sweep some."  
"How?"  
"Here." Kouryuu handed him a broom. "Just like this." He showed him how to use the object.  
"Oh, I get it." Goku replied as he tried it out. "Hey, this is fun!"  
"Glad you like it." The blonde mumbled.  
"When's breakfast?"  
"We just had it."  
"That was almost two hours ago, I'm hungry again." Goku whined.  
"How can you be hungry again?" Kouryuu wondered aloud. "You cleared off both mine and your plate, not to mention the second and third helpings you had. If anyone is hungry it should be me."  
"But I thought you said I could have your plate."  
"I did. But you shouldn't eat so much, let alone so fast. You'll choke and die, and I'll be left with a dead monkey." Kouryuu replied.  
"Hey, I'm not a monkey. Don't call me monkey."  
"I can call you whatever I want to."  
"Why don't you take out your hair like the other monks here? They have no hair." Goku asked.  
"They don't take out their hair, they shave it off. And I don't do it because I don't serve Buddha." Kouryuu answered. "Are you gonna sweep or what?" He growled, watching Goku drop the broom and run to the window again.  
"Yeah, I thought I saw something in the rain."  
"Like what?"  
"It was a dark something. I couldn't tell."  
"It was probably just your imagination." The teen sighed.  
"Imag-ee-nation?" The brunette said slowly, with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Never mind."  
"Hey, what's that?" Goku asked, pointing to a figure entering the room.  
"Wha? It's probably just a-" Kouryuu looked up, a youkai loomed before him.  
"Where are the sutras?" The youkai growled, baring it's sharp teeth.  
"Uh..." The blonde looked around frantically for a weapon. 'The broom.' He thought as he grabbed it.  
"Where is the Sanzo? He must have the sutras. Where are the sutras, boy?!" The monster snarled, holding up his sword.  
"What's a sutra?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"I have no time for games!" The youkai yelled as he lunged towards Kouryuu and swung the sword. The priest-in-training could feel himself being knocked to the ground, a weight fell on top of him. He slowly got up, and was horrified to find out his master, Koumyou Sanzo lay there, motionless. Blood was spilling out of a large slice across his back.  
"M-master?" Kouryuu stuttered, shaking. When no answer came, he buried his face in his father-figures robes and cried. Goku looked on in confusion. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he couldn't let that demon get away with killing the Sanzo. He pounced on the youkai, sending both of them to the floor.  
"Kouryuu..." A frail voice said quietly. The blonde gazed down at the dying man. "Y-you... succeed me... Koury-, no... Genjyo... S-sanzo..." He stated, and with that, closed his eyes and passed away. Kouryuu-now- Genjyo watched with sorrow, as sadness filled his heart. He cried, he didn't care what the others said about him being a baby, right now all that mattered was that the only person he'd ever cared about was dead. Gone from this world, never to return. He'd been kind enough to take him in when he was found in the river. He'd raised him and let him stay in the temple.  
When he looked up, Goku was standing near the door way, the limp body of a dead youkai at his feet. He just stared at the demon, not sure what to think. "There was another one..." He said finally. "He took one of those paper roll things."  
"I'll get it back, master. I'll get the sutra back for you." Genjyo whispered quietly before standing up.  
  
10 Years Later...  
  
"Wasn't expecting you two to visit." Genjyo Sanzo mumbled as he watched Goku jump up and down in excitement.  
"Quite the ball of energy, isn't he?" Hakkai smiled.  
"You have no idea how exhausting it is everyday having to chase him around, or go and find him. He can't get very far, but he sure is quick trying to get there." Sanzo sighed.  
"Hey Hakkai, Gojyo!" Goku greeted enthusiastically.  
"Still as annoying as ever, huh monkey?" Gojyo teased the youth.  
"You kappa!"  
"There they go." Now it was Hakkai's turn to sigh. Sanzo whipped out his paper fan and smacked both of the nuisances upside the head with it. The two fell over and crashed onto the ground.  
"Owiie..." Goku whined.  
"Damn, that hurt." Gojyo rubbed his head tenderly.  
"Shut up you big babies." Sanzo replied.  
"Meenie!"  
"You really need to get laid, man." The red-head stated. The blonde monk already had his gun out, but was restrained by Hakkai.  
"They don't mean it."  
"I'll kill them!" His shout rang through the halls and rooms of the temple, sending Goku and Gojyo into uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
  
Little did this group of four know that in months coming, they would be set on a legendary journey to the west.  
  
**FINISHED**  
  
That's the end of the story, okay peoples? I hoped ya liked it, please please please review! I finally wrestled my sister away from the computer! I know this is a very short story, but once I got the idea in my head, I had to right it down on paper! If you read my sis's fic, 'Heist', you'd know it's about the Sanzo ikkou as gangsters, which I think is sexy if ya think about it. It's even got Kou and his crew!! Anyway, I might be doing a companion piece to it. Either a sequel type thing or just another fic where they're gangsters. But her story is real good so far, that's a big deal cuz I never compliment my sister. Thank you to: Koryu-Sanzo for reviewing, I'm so glad you did!  
  
See ya soon, maybe in a new fic or a review!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
Goku/Sanzo 


End file.
